


Sometimes a Warrior Gets His Princess

by LillaMyy



Series: Yours to Keep [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy moments from a certain couple’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Warrior Gets His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, this is purely my imagination. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
> Note: This is a translation from my own fan fic originally written in Finnish.

Dwalin sits besides Dís and listens how she tells her grandchildren a bedtime story about volcanoes, princes and princesses and can’t not smile when she looks so happy. Three little dwarflings listen to their grandmother with ears wide open. The youngest of them starts sucking her thumb so the warrior walks up to her and grabs her hand. The finger comes quickly away from her mouth so that grandmother would not stop reading to tell her off.

Dís takes a glance from the corner of her eye at the little girl in the lap of a big warrior and smiles. The older takes the younger by the hand to get her thumb out of her mouth, and the two smirk at each other. The dwarfwoman continues telling the story with a smile on her face without interrupting. This time there is no need to finish the story before the kids fall asleep.

 

~♥~♥~

 

When the kids have fallen asleep Fíli, Kíli, Sigrid and Sólveig come to get their children into their room and so Dís and Dwalin get to go to sleep as well. Dwalin watches how the little dwarfgirl drools on her father’s shoulder in her sleep and smothers his urge to laugh so as not to wake the little ones. Watching the offspring of Fíli and Kíli has left a mark on the hardboiled warrior-heart of Dwalin even though the kids aren’t that closely related to him. That mark is the size of a small child’s fist and only now Dwalin regrets that he doesn’t have children of his own. Dís, her kids and grandkids, however, make all of that go away because they all treat the warrior like blood relation and Dwalin feels himself needed.

 

~♥~♥~

 

In the morning Dís wakes up beside her warrior and rises carefully from the bed so as not to wake the other one. She moves to her dressing mirror and starts to tidy up her wayward curls. They will today be visiting Dale so she needs to look right for her title. Dwalin moves around in bed with the sheets rustling and Dís sneers. Her warrior would tell her she looks already right for her title but Dís knows better.

Few hours later even Dwalin wakes up but he lingers in bed as is his habit. Dís no longer cares to try and teach him to rise from the bed as soon as he’s up because she knows it’s useless. How could an old warrior get rid of his old habits? And he wouldn’t be the Dwalin she loves otherwise.

 

~♥~♥~

 

Dwalin sits in the foyer of their chambers and waits. He waits and watches as Dís ties around her the fur he brought her the last time from his shopping trip. Winter in Erebor is colder than usually and Dwalin doesn’t want Dís catching a cold so he refuses to budge until she is for sure protected from the wind and cold.

He rises only after Dís has clasped the fur and still checks it before he lets her pass him by. Dwalin knows he’s particular with the fur but for good reason because out there the least bit of unprotected skin can catch cold and a fever. He himself ties an old worn cloak around him and is then ready to leave.

 

~♥~♥~

 

As Dís passes the warrior she gently brushes his tattooed arm and smiles. It’s her way of thanking the warrior for his care and he needs nothing more. For Dwalin it’s enough that Dís is safe and happy. Nothing else matters. The couple leave the chambers and head out for the royal chambers.

Fíli steps out of his room a little dazed with Sigrid on his arm. A little boy runs to hug her grandmother’s feet as from behind another door come the remaining four dwarves of the royal family. Then the nine royals start walking together out of Erebor and towards Dale. Sigrid’s enthusiasm is more and more visible on each step as she has just become an aunt for the second time. Dís watches after the younger one with a smile on her face.

 

~♥~♥~

 

The royal family of Erebor (to which Dwalin still cannot count himself as belonging) is visiting the royal family of Dale. Bain, the crown prince of Dale, has just had his first child. Even though the baby boy looks frail in the eyes Dwalin (as do all other human children) he sees a great warrior in his eyes and bows in front of him out of respect.

Sigrid fusses around in the chambers although her husband, father and siblings with their spouses try to stop her. She is too excited about her nephew to sit still. In spite of the grumblings of others Dís and Sólveig rise to help the spouse of the King under the Mountain in preparing tea.

After a while the chambers are filled with polite chattering. The adults exchange pleasantries as the kids stare at their new playmate with wonder in their eyes.

 

~♥~♥~

 

Again Dwalin awaits Dís but this time the location is Dale’s annual winter market. Dís cannot choose which one of two beautiful necklaces she’d want so eventually Dwalin buys her both. Nothing is too lavish or too much spoiling for his Dís. His princess even though Dís isn’t really a princess anymore; she is a princess-mother as Fíli has taken his post as King under the Mountain after his uncle.

Dwalin, however, doesn’t mind waiting because he is used to the fact that at times Dís can be really slow. Still, he grumbles in seeming displeasure because he knows that that’s what outsiders expect of him. In truth Dwalin is ready to wait for Dís even until the ending of the world if he has to.


End file.
